


Down in the Valley (of Mickey's ass)

by Death_by_Gallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Mickey has a great ass, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:30:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_by_Gallavich/pseuds/Death_by_Gallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Mickey scooted forward to stand up, the material of his boxers decided to find a new home—up his ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down in the Valley (of Mickey's ass)

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short, I have no idea, I'm so sorry. I saw the prompt on Angela's post, and it's late therefore I have no control over my writing.

All Mickey wanted was a beer. It was a simple enough task; get up from the couch, walk to the fridge, and grab one. Only the universe seemed to have another plan. As Mickey scooted forward to stand up, the material of his boxers decided to find a new home—up his ass. Mickey cursed at himself internally, he knew he needed to buy new boxers. Most of the ones he had were a couple years old, or Ian’s. And while Ian was taller, he definitely didn’t have as much junk in the trunk. He also knew that if Ian saw him trying to pick this wedgie he’d never hear the end of it. So, he maneuvered himself off the couch, keeping his ass out of Ian’s view. He was about reach for it when Ian started to turn his head.

“Hey babe, grab me another beer too, would ya?”

Mickey glared at him pointedly, making sure he was fully facing Ian before speaking. “Sure thing, _babe_ ,” he chided, his annoyance at the pet name well known to Ian. “Does his majesty require anything else?”

“Nope!” Ian smiled.

Mickey waited until Ian had turned back around before heading to the kitchen. Not wanting to take longer than normal and risk Ian catching him, he walked to and from the fridge in lunges, wiggling his ass as he went in an attempt to loosen the material from between his cheeks, but to no avail. He handed Ian his beer over the back of the couch and headed around to the front, sitting on the edge of the cushion. Mickey slowly but forcefully scooted his way to the back of his seat.

“Are you okay?” Ian asked, looking at Mickey comically. “You’re allowed to scratch your ass you know.”

“What? No, I’m fine, Jesus. Drink your beer, weirdo,” Mickey recoiled, angered at another failed attempt unearth the rest of his boxers.

“Whatever you say, Mick. Hey, did you shrink your boxers in the wash? They look a little short.”

Mickey felt the heat rising up his neck. Of course Ian noticed. When did he _not_ notice everything about Mickey? “Uh, yeah maybe, they are a little tight. I’m gonna go find some looser ones.”

Once Ian returned his full attention to the television, Mickey hopped up from the couch and quickly walked into the bedroom. Finally alone, he adjusted his boxers, breathing a sigh of relief before remembering he actually had to change them to keep up appearances. He rummaged through the drawers, finding another pair and throwing them on. He was halfway towards the door when he felt them ride up and the familiar rub of cotton between his cheeks.

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me,” Mickey groaned a little too loudly, though unbeknownst to him. He grabbed the last clean pair out of the drawer and put them on. After bending down to pick up the other boxers, he straightened up and realized a new wedgie had planted itself.

“If you needed new boxers Mick, why didn’t you just say something?” Ian chuckled, startling Mickey.

“I don’t need new boxers, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Mickey retorted, trying not to let his embarrassment show.

“Mickey, I love you, but your ass is bigger than Vee’s. I know it, you know it, _she_ knows it. Not that I’m complaining, God knows I am not complaining, but it has gotten a little more…plump in the recent year—once again, not a complaint, you know how much I love when—,”

“Jesus fucking Christ I get it! I have a nice ass! I can “throw that ass in a circle” and twerk and whatever else the cool kids are doing nowadays way better than any white boy should be able to. Now can we drop it?” Mickey yelled, his face beet red. He pushed past Ian and walked back out into the living room. Feeling eyes on him, he turned around to see Ian gazing at him with wide eyes. “What the fuck are you staring at?”

Ian’s mouth opened and closed several times before he could choke out a sentence. “You can twerk?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come laugh with me on tumblr [doctor-buffy-winchester](http://www.doctor-buffy-winchester.tumblr.com/)


End file.
